Spreadsheet programs capable of constructing tables using a plurality of cells prepared for storing data are known in the art. Calculating procedures for determining ell values may be stored in the cells, while other cell values may be automatically calculated based on cell value changes by the user. Examples of such programs include Multiplan (Trademark) by the MICROSOFT Corp. and Lotus 1-2-3 (Trademark) by Lotus Development Corporation.
These conventional programs, however, have the following disadvantages. In these programs, the calculating procedure of the cell value is expressed by a function formula. Hereinafter, a cell whose value determination procedure is described by a function formula is called a "function value cell", and the cell referred to in the function formula is called a "variable value cell". FIG. 26 shows exemplified definitions of the function, formulas. Each of the cell names is the same as that employed in Lotus 1-2-3. At the upper row of the each cell the cell value displayed on the screen is shown. At the lower row the value defined in the cell or the function formula is shown. In this example, the function formula EQU A1*A2
is defined for the function value cell B1. In case the value of the variable value cell is changed, the value of the function value cell is automatically recalculated by reevaluating the function formula. For instance, when the value of the variable value cells A1 and A2 are changed to 5 and 16, respectively, as shown in FIG. 27, the value of the function value cell B1 is recalculated and 80 in calculated as the value. However, even if the value of the function value cell is changed, it is impossible to recalculate the value of the variable value cell. For instance, even if the value of the function value cell B1 is changed to 100 as shown in FIG. 28, the values of the variable value cells A1 and A2 are not recalculated. The defined function formula A1*A2 is deleted instead and the value 100 is defined for the cell B1.
In other words, the conventional technique permits only one-way recalculation.
It is to be noted here that although there are patent publications concerning the technology, such as PUPA numbers 61-138369, 61-138370 and 61-138371, they merely disclose the general tabulations and no bidirectional recalculations.